1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation system for a digital electronic signboard, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation system for dissipating heat for a circuit board in a digital electronic signboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As digital electronic signboard products provide more capabilities, higher frequencies, higher speed and smaller form factors, and chip sizes are shrinking at the same time. More heat is generated per unit area by electronic components; therefore, heat dissipation issues become more important. Additionally, because general electronic signboards are bulky and tend to rise to high temperature in operation, it is common that the electronic signboards could malfunction if the heat generated is not well dissipated. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a cost saving and efficient heat dissipation mechanism to dissipate heat from the electronic signboards.
Therefore, the traditional heat dissipation system for a electronic signboard presents several shortcomings to be overcome.
In order to overcome the above-described deficiencies of the traditional heat dissipation system for a electronic signboard, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed a new heat dissipation system for a digital electronic signboard in the present invention.